Bomber Blastic
Bomber Blastic is an old flash game made by Ninja Kiwi. It is a puzzle game that revolves around chain reaction mechanics, as the goal is to explode bombs to set off chain reactions and complete levels by destroying as many bombs as possible. Links The game can be found here: * Ninjakiwi.com Controls * Mouse: Click anywhere on the screen to use your detonator Gameplay Bomber Blastic contains 50 levels across 5 worlds, each one with the same goal: to create chain reactions to destroy enough bombs to reach the minimum requirement to complete the level. Additionally, most levels contain certain types of bombs that apply additional special rules to them. In every level, a manual detonator is used to start a level. Certain levels use different types of detonators that have different effects when used. Additionally, every 10th level contains a Boss Bomb that has extra health and must be destroyed in order to win the level. Worlds * Levels 1-10: Grassland * Levels 11-20: Factory * Levels 21-30: Volcano * Levels 31-40: Ocean * Levels 41-50: Space City Types of Detonators * Candle: Leaves a flame on the ground that sets off any Bombs it touches. The flame fizzles out after a while if no Bombs touch it. * Fuse Bomb: Immediately shoots out four fireballs when detonated. * Time Bomb: Shoots out four fireballs after three seconds when placed. * Landmine: Shoots out four fireballs when a Bomb steps on it. Types of Bombs * Gray Bomb: Shoots out four fireballs when destroyed. First appears in Level 1. * Blue Bomb: Shoots out four fireballs in diagonal directions when destroyed. First appears in Level 1. * Red Bomb: Shoots out eight fireballs when destroyed. First appears in Level 1. * Green Bomb: Shoots out a green shortlived shockwave when destroyed. First appears in Level 2. * Pink Bomb: A cute girl bomb. If she gets destroyed, you lose the level. First appears in Level 3. * Robo Bomb: Shoots out four fireballs when destroyed. You have to destroy all the Robo Bombs in a level to win. First appears in Level 4. * Holy Bomb: Shoots out eight holy fireballs when destroyed. First appears in Level 6. * Skull Bomb: Shoots out four fireballs when destroyed. Can only be killed by holy fireballs; any other projectile has no effect. First appears in Level 6. * Mine Bomb: Shoots out four fireballs when destroyed. Can't move. First appears in Level 11. * Fire Bomb: Shoots out eight fireballs. Has a delayed fuse and explodes after 3 seconds when triggered. First appears in Level 14. * Random Bomb: Randomly shoots either four or eight fireballs when destroyed. First appears in Level 27. * Twin Bomb: They always come in pairs, and they're linked together. When a Twin Bomb is destroyed, his twin explodes too. Shoots out four fireballs when destroyed. First appears in Level 39. * Sprinter Bomb: Randomly changes speed and direction. Is immune to detonators' projectiles. First appears in Level 42. Boss Bombs * Super Gray Bomb: The boss of the Grassland, appears in Level 10. Has 5 HP. * Mecha Bomb: The boss of the Factory, appears in Level 20. Has 10 HP. * Lava Bomb: The boss of the Volcano, appears in Level 30. Has 10 HP and takes double damage from Blue Bombs' fireballs. * Hydro Bomb: The boss of the Ocean, appears in Level 40. Has 5 HP and takes double damage from Green Bombs' shockwaves. * Death Bomb: The boss of the Space City, appears in Level 50. Has 10 HP and takes double damage from Holy Bombs' fireballs. Category:Ninja Kiwi Category:Puzzle Category:Chain Reaction